NORAH CULLEN
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: DISCLAIMERCarlisle, un hombre calmado y serie, capaz de aguantar cualquier situación tensa y peligrosa, pero será capaza de luchar contra los fantasmas de su pasado? si me he equibocado en algun nombre, decidmelo, porfavor. eso es que no me he dado cuenta
1. Capitulo 1

Londres. Mayo de 1624. 12 de la noche.

Un callejón oscuro. Seis personas: cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, con batas blancas, acorralando a una mujer contra la pared.

Dejadme! Alejaos de mi!

Tranquila. No te va a pasar nada. Ven con nosotros y te encontrarás mucho mejor. – dijo una de los hombres de la bata blanca. Un medico.

Si que me haréis daño. Mentís!

Norah, cariño. Mírame. – dijo ahora una de las mujeres, mientras la muchacha la miraba fijamente. – créeme. No queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos hacerte unas pruebas. Nada más.

No! Me harán daño. Siempre lo hacen!

Mírame bien. Te he mentido alguna vez, Norah?

No. – la muchacha parecía calmarse pero seguía estando en guardia.

Norah, vamos. Dame la mano.

Clarice, estarás conmigo?

Claro. No te dejaré ni un minuto, vale? Vale.

Norah cogió la mano de la doctora y ambos marcharon a pie hacia el hospital. Los demás médicos ya se habían retirado.

No estoy loca, Clarice.

Ya lo se, pero sabes que hay algo que no va bien, verdad?

Si, pero…

Tranquila, Norah. Solo queremos ver que es lo que anda mal y lo solucionaremos. Volverás a casa y nunca más volveremos a vernos. Ni volverás al hospital.

Pero yo no quiero que te vayas…

Tranquila. Somos amigas, no?

Si. Y te presentaré a mi hijo! – dijo ahora con tono jovial y alegre.

Me encantaría conocerlo. Cuéntame más sobre él.

Pues se llama Carlisle, y tiene cuatro años. Es muy listo. Ya sabe leer y escribir. Mi marido le ha enseñado. Él también es muy inteligente.

Espero poder conocerlos pronto.

Ya habían llegado. Clarice acompañó a Norah hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, junto al doctor Adams, la tumbaron en una camilla y le subministraron la anestesia.

Clarice empezó a hablar, contándole al doctor la historia de la paciente.

Norah cullen. 21 años. Tiene brotes de paranoia. Cree que tiene visiones. Cree poder ver el pasado, las cosas malas que ha hecho la gente, ya las que va a hacer.

Otra chalada más. – comentó el doctor.

Solo está confundida. A veces confunde los sueños con la realidad.

Vamos. Adelante. Por cierto, quien la ingresó?

Su marido, es pastor. Cree que lo que le pasa es cosa del demonio.

Es lo más probable. Esto no es normal.

Cuatro días después, el pastor Cullen, su hijo y el resto de la familia acudieron al funeral de Norah Cullen. Esposa, madre y amiga.

Londres. Mayo de 2009. 12 de la noche.

Todavía sigue en pie, pero no por mucho tiempo más. Van a derruir el hospital psiquiátrico. Lleva 85 años abandonado. Ésta es la última noche que sigue en pie.

Una muchacha de unos 20 años está ante él. Recuerda lo que años atrás sucedió allí. Va andando hasta el cementerio, no está lejos de allí.

Se para ante una tumba en concreto. Pone dos nombres y dos fechas en cada uno. Uno de los nombres le llama la atención en particular: Norah Cullen 1603 – 1624.

La chica oye un ruido tras ella. Va hacia la misma tumba. La muchacha se da la vuelta. Solo es el vigilante.

Me has asustado muchacha. A estas horas no suele venir nadie.

Lo se, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y quise visitar a la familia.

Entiendo. – dijo el vigilante a la vez que miraba las fechas de la lápida. – yo me marcho. Debo seguir con la ronda.

Yo también me voy.

Que muchacha más extraña, pensó el vigilante. Que pálida y que ojos más extraños.

Debo dar parte de las visitas nocturnas. Como te llamas jovencita? – dijo el hombre a la vez que sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Norah.

Norah, que más?

Norah Cullen.

El guarda se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Cuando se dio cuenta del nombre que había anotado, se volvió, pero la chica ya no estaba. Que raro. – Pensó - ni siquiera la ha visto ni oído marcharse. Miró de nuevo la lápida. No acabó de creerse lo que había pasado.

Otro bándalo. - Dijo el guarda en voz alta.


	2. Capitulo 2

Forks. Washington. Mayo de 2009. 12:01 de la noche.

Alice, te encuentras bien?

Si. Tranquilo Jasper. Estoy bien. Acabo de tener una visión.

Que has visto?

Tengo que irme. Donde está Carlisle. Está en el hospital?

Relájate Alice. Carlisle está abajo, hablando con Edward. Ya sabes que quieren irse de vacaciones por el cumpleaños de Renesmee.

Vale!! – dijo Alice a la vez que salía corriendo de la habitación.

Alice. Que pasa? – jasper salió tras Alice, persiguiéndola, pero sin darle alcance, hasta que esta se detuvo en el salón, delante de Carlisle.

Carlisle. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es muy importante. Pero debemos hablar a solas.

Quieras o no, acabaré por enterarme. – dijo Edward sonriendo.

Pues te enteras más tarde. Ahora debo hablar contigo a solas, Carlisle. Entendedlo por favor - dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano y su novio.

Cuando Edward y Jasper salieron de la casa, Alice se sentó al lado de Carlisle y le cogió de la mano.

Que pasa Alice? Has tenido una visión?

Si. Una visión. – dijo bajando la vista.

Que pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma o algo así. – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en los labios.

Así es. Carlisle. No se como decirte esto, pero… creo que he visto a tu madre.

Que? Es que ahora tienes visiones del pasado?

No. En realidad creo que lo que he visto ha sucedido hace unos minutos.

Que has visto?

Bueno. He visto a una chica en el cementerio. Ante la lapida de tus padres.

Que? Y que significa esto?

No lo se, puede que mintiera, pero dijo llamarse Norah Cullen.

Puede que si vieras algo del pasado. – dijo Carlisle sin convicción.

No Carlisle. Iba vestida con ropa actual. Había alguien más en esa visión, y no era para nada de tu época. Por decirlo de alguna manera.

No lo entiendo.

Yo tampoco. – dijo Alice estrechándole con más fuerza las manos. – recuerdas como murió?

Si, estaba enferma. Murió en el hospital. Según mi padre, el señor la estaba poniendo a prueba.

Que crees que significa?

No lo se. Sabes que no creo mucho en eso. Como era esa chica que viste?

Pues.. espera, mejor haré un dibujo. Es guapa – empezó a decir a la vez que se levantaba en busca de lápiz y papel. – de pelo rubio, largo y rizado. De piel pálida. No pude verle los ojos, los tenia cerrados. Mira – dijo mostrándole el dibujo.

Alice. Esta se parece a mi madre, si, pero, es imposible lo que me dices. Murió en el hospital.

Carlisle, ambos sabemos que nada es imposible. Tú y yo estamos aquí, y no nacimos precisamente en este siglo.

Me estás queriendo decir que mi madre fue convertida? No. No! – dijo a la vez que se levantaba de un salto. – me niego a creer eso. No, es posible!!

Carlisle, yo no digo nada. Pero piensa en ello, no es imposible. – dijo Alice levantándose y cogiendo de nuevo la mano de su protector.

Dejando a Alice atrás, Carlisle salió corriendo de la casa. Edward y Jasper lo vieron marchar e inmediatamente entraron a la casa. Edward ya sabía lo sucedido, por lo que fue Jasper quien habló primero.

Alice, que pasa? Que ha sucedido?

Nada. Bueno, tuve una visión y le conté lo que vi a Carlisle. Algo relacionado con alguien de su pasado. De su madre. Puede que..

Sea un vampiro. – dijo Edward terminando la frase de su hermana.

Pero que dices! – dijo Jasper sorprendido.

Es lo que vi. Debía decírselo. No podía callarme algo así. Tal vez me equivoqué, pero..

Lo sabemos Alice, hiciste bien contándoselo. – dijo Edward a la vez que abrazaba a su hermana.

Claro. Alice, Edward tiene razón. Has hecho bien.

Pero que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Alice. – Edward, has oído algo? Sabes que pensaba hacer Carlisle?

No. Ha procurado no pensar en el asunto al pasar por delante, y estando aquí dentro tampoco ha pensado en nada, solo en lo que te iba diciendo. Debemos ir a buscarlo. No puede marcharse así, solo. No es seguro.

Pues vamos. Alice, intenta ver algo. – dijo Jasper acercándose a Alice y pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro. – a ver si logramos saber a donde ha ido.

Alice se sentó en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos. De repente abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Ha ido a buscarla. A comprobar si lo que vi es cierto.

A donde? – preguntaron a la vez Jasper y Edward.

A Londres.

Los tres hermanos esperaron a que llegara a casa el resto de la familia y les comunicaron lo sucedido. Ninguno podía creerse la reacción de Carlisle, siempre tan racional. No podían creerse que se hubiera marchado por impulso.

Esme se sentó en el sofá. Parecía exhausta.

No puedo ni imaginar por lo que estará pasando.

Tranquila Esme. Le encontraremos y lo traeremos. – dijo Edward sentándose al lado de su madre.

No. Él debe encontrar su camino. Debe solucionar sus problemas y dudas. Él debe encontrarla y ver que es lo que sucedió. Aclarar la mentira que le contaron.

Pero Esme.. esto no puede ser sano. Debemos estar junto a él.

Si él lo hubiera querido así, te hubiera dicho que le acompañaras. Lo sabes.

Edward se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir.

Me voy a tomar el aire. Ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la casa. Su última intención en ese momento era volver a la casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

Edward cogió su coche y se dirigió al hospital. Contra todo pronóstico Carlisle estaba allí. En su despacho.

- Carlisle. Puedo pasar?

- Claro. Pasa Edward. Esperaba que me encontraras. Te estaba esperando.

- Y eso? Es por lo de …

- Necesito tu ayuda. Siéntate por favor.

- Vas a marcharte, verdad Carlisle?

- Si, y espero que me acompañes. Si no vienes conmigo, creo que no podré hacer frente a lo que me espera en Londres..

- No podemos estar seguros de lo que vio Alice, Carlisle. Ni siquiera ella lo está. Solo vio a una chica que decía llamarse como tu madre. No quiere decir que sea ella.

- Pero Alice hizo un retrato, y es su viva imagen.

- Carlisle. Cuando quieres que nos marchemos?

- Ahora. No puedo perder más tiempo. Por cierto, que han dicho los demás? – preguntó preocupado.-

- Esme dice que debes ir y ver que sucede. Te apoya al cien por cien. Los demás también, aunque querrían estar contigo en estos momentos. Al igual que yo. Esme opina que debo estar aquí.

- Yo también. Fuiste el primero. Mi primer amigo.

- Lo se, tu también el mío.

Carlisle acabó de firmar unos papeles y en cuanto terminó se levantó y se marchó junto a Edward.

- Por fin!! – dijo Edward al bajar del avión. – cuantas horas hemos perdido?

- Bastantes, pero bueno, vámonos, no perdamos más tiempo.

- Si. A donde debemos ir primero?

- A un viejo hospital psiquiátrico. Allí es donde empezó la visión de Alice.

- Vale.

Ambos se dirigieron en un coche alquilado hacia el hospital. En cuanto llegaron allí Carlisle soltó un suspiro.

- No está. – dijo mirando las ruinas de lo que debió ser el hospital. – lo han derruido.

- Tal vez no haga mucho que lo han tirado. Porque no vamos al cementerio?

- Si, vamos.

Llegaron al cementerio. No tuvieron que buscar mucho. Carlisle aun recordaba donde estaba la tumba de su madre. Una vez allí Carlisle cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Mira. Mi padre murió solo un año después de mí.

- No lo sabia, lo siento Carlisle.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía.

- Alice dijo que salía un guarda en su visión. Voy a ver si lo encuentro. Ahora vuelvo. De acuerdo? – dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su padre. De su amigo.

Carlisle no se movió. Cuando Edward volvió con el guarda, encontró a Carlisle en la misma posición de cuando se había ido.

- Carlisle, éste es Julian, el vigilante que estaba aquí cuando vino tu hermana. – dijo Edward a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a Carlisle.

Carlisle miró hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz. Vio a un hombre, negro, de unos 50 años. Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido policía en sus buenos tiempos.

- Hola. Sentimos molestarle. Recuerda a esta chica? – le dijo dándole el dibujo que hizo Alice de la misteriosa chica.

- Si. Una chica curiosa. No dudo que sea su hermana. Se parecen mucho.

- Que quiere decir?

- Pues que ambos son de piel muy clara y tienen los mismos ojos, aunque ella un poco más oscuros.

- Que pasó la noche que estuvo aquí?

- Me dijo que venia a visitar a unos familiares. – dijo señalando la lápida de la tumba de sus padres. – pero cuando vi las fechas me pareció raro.

- Bueno, son nuestros antepasados.

- Ah! Eso me pareció. Y cuando le pregunté el nombre me dijo que se llamaba Norah Cullen. Como el nombre que figura en la lápida.

- Ya. Bueno. Gracias por todo. Nosotros debemos marcharnos. - dijo de repente Edward. – verdad Carlisle?

- Si, ya debemos irnos. Muy amable por su parte.

- De nada.

Ambos volvieron al coche y una vez allí Edward empezó a hablar.

- Carlisle, esto es una señal. No digo que sea ella, pero que un vampiro ronda por aquí está más que claro.

- Lo se. Cada vez creo más en lo que Alice vio, lo que todavía me asusta más.

- Carlisle – Edward puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – en serio que quieres seguir con esto? Podrás asumir la verdad, en el caso de que tu madre sea…

- No lo se. Eso espero, pero debo saberlo.

- Lo se. A donde vamos ahora?

- Me gustaría ir a mi antiguo hogar, a ver que ha sido de él.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo conduzco.

- Vale. Mejor. Estoy demasiado nervioso como para conducir.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la antigua casa donde se crió Carlisle, que todavía seguía en pie. No estaba en muy buen estado, pero ahí estaba.

- Vaya. No pensé que siguiera en pie. Pero sigue igual que siempre.

En ese mismo momento se vio una luz en el interior.

- Has visto eso Edward?

- Si.

- Consigues oír algo?

- Si. Es una mujer. Piensa en un niño, su hijo. Se pregunta que fue de él?

- Crees que puede ser ella?

- Si. Entramos?

- Vale.

Entraron silenciosamente en la casa. Se oían pisadas en el piso de arriba.

- Oyes algo más?

- Si. Dice que vivió aquí. Hace mucho tiempo. Y que todo sigue más o menos igual que cuando estaba ella.

- Subamos.

Subieron al segundo piso y se quedaron detrás de una puerta. La mujer estaba en esa misma habitación.

- Vais a entrar o debo ir a buscaros? – dijo la mujer, de repente, de espaldas a la puerta.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron y seguidamente entraron en la habitación sin decir nada. Ambos miraban a la mujer. Esta se dio la vuelta. En ese momento Carlisle puso la mano en el hombro de Edward, sujetándose con fuerza.

- Quienes sois y que hacéis en mi casa?

- Ésta no es su casa, señorita. Es nuestra casa. – dijo Edward con seguridad fingida en su voz.

- No digas chorradas. Esta casa es mía.

Carlisle y Edward se miraron. ¿Era esa chica quien creían que era?


	4. Capitulo 4

La chica fijó los ojos en los de Carlisle, esperando una respuesta.

Carlisle la miró fijamente. Comenzó a hablar, pero apenas se oyó un susurro.

Mamá?

Como has dicho? – dijo la chica con voz sorprendida e incrédula.

Eres Norah Cullen? La Norah Cullen que nació en 1603?

Quien eres? Como sabes tu eso?

No lo niegas? – preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

No niego quien soy. Ni lo que soy. Y por lo que veo, creo que los tres tenemos mucho en común. Como os llamáis? – preguntó con curiosidad por saber quienes eran esos dos muchachos.

Edward no respondió. Creía que era Carlisle quien debía mantener esa conversación.

Como Carlisle no se decidía a hablar, Edward le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Dándole ánimos.

Soy Carlisle Cullen. – dijo con miedo.

Como has dicho? – preguntó Norah dando un paso adelante. - Has dicho Carlisle?

Si.

Carlisle Cullen? – preguntó incrédula. – Pero que clase de broma es esta? – dijo ahora levantando la voz, enfadada.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. – dijo ahora Carlisle con un tono de rabia en la voz. – vienes y te metes en mi casa diciendo que eres mi madre, la cual murió en 1624. yo estuve en su entierro.

Lile? – preguntó acercándose a Carlisle.

Norah levantó la mano y acarició la cara de su hijo, aun sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Edward creía que Carlisle rechazaría la caricia, pero se sorprendió al ver que levantaba la mano y acariciaba la mano de la chica. En el caso de que hubiera sido posible que los vampiros lloraran, Carlisle y su madre lo estarían haciendo ahora.

No sabía que te habían hecho esto. De haberlo sabido te hubiera ido a buscar. – dijo Norah dándole un abrazo a Carlisle. Carlisle le devolvió el abrazo.

Yo tampoco sabía nada. Creí que habías muerto en el hospital. Papá me dijo..

Papá creía que estaba loca. Es normal que te hiciera creer eso. Nunca abrieron el ataúd, verdad?

No. Nunca nos dejaron verte. Dijeron que a causa de la enfermedad quedaste bastante mal y que por eso era mejor no abrirlo. – dijo Carlisle con melancolía.

No lo sabía. Me hicieron unas pruebas, y en un despiste, me escapé. Bueno, cambiando de tema, que edad tienes?

23. - dijo con vergüenza.

Vaya! Soy dos años menor que mi hijo. Donde vamos a ir a parar. – dijo Norah con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero solo en apariencia. - Dijo Carlisle respondiéndole con otra sonrisa.

Edward, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mirando la escena, sonrió. Estaba feliz de ver a su mejor amigo y padre de acogida tan feliz. Habiéndose reencontrado con su madre.

Edward, ven aquí. – dijo Carlisle de repente. – te presento a mi madre, Norah Cullen. Mamá, este es Edward. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Hace muchos años que nos conocemos. Es parte de la familia.

Encantada.

Lo mismo digo señora Cullen.

Norah, por favor. Llamándome señora me haces sentir mayor. Que edad tienes tu?

Teóricamente 17.

Se dieron un abrazo. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones decidieron salir al jardín.

Donde vivís?

En Washington. – contestó Edward.

Vaya! Estados Unidos. Si que te fuiste lejos.

He vivido en muchos lugares. Pero ahora tenemos una residencia fija en un pueblo llamado Forks.

Cuéntame más de tu familia.

Carlisle – dijo Edward de repente. - voy a llamar a casa. Deben saber que estamos bien. Aunque supongo que Alice ya lo sabrá.

Claro, adelante. Diles que no se preocupen, que volveremos pronto.

Tan pronto os vais a ir? – dijo Norah mirando con tristeza a los dos chicos. – no podremos hablar?

Carlisle. – interrumpió de nuevo Edward. – para cuando cojo los billetes de avión? Para mañana?

Si. Edward. Para mañana. Mamá – dijo ahora mirando hacia su madre. – tienes los ojos dorados. Como es eso posible?

Como es que los tienes tu así?

Decidí no comer de los humanos. Nosotros solo comemos animales.

Yo también. Reconozco que me costó pero, al final pude dejarlo. No creas que soy un monstruo, por favor. – dijo con voz de suplica.

No pienso eso. Nunca lo pensaría. Ya no vas por ese camino, eso es lo importante.

Carlisle. – interrumpió de nuevo Edward, acercándose a ellos. – nuestro avión sale a las ocho. Me ha costado, pero he conseguido tres asientos juntos.

Tres? Es que ha venido alguien mas con vosotros? – preguntó Norah de repente.

No. Es que iba a preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. Si no tienes ningún otro plan, claro. – dijo Carlisle con voz esperanzada. – no quiero perderte de nuevo. Pero si no quieres…

Claro que quiero. Claro, pero…- dijo mirando a Edward.

Edward tiene un don. Ha sabido lo que estaba pensando. Por eso ha pedido tres asientos y no dos.

Entonces también supo lo que estaba pensando yo.

No me fío mucho de ti, tengo que ser sincero, pero tus intenciones son buenas, y como veo que no quieres hacer daño a Carlisle, confío en que puedas conocer a nuestra familia sin que haya peligro alguno.

Admiro tu sinceridad. Gracias, de veras. Pero, es que sois más?

Si, somos unos cuantos.

Me encantará conocer a vuestra familia.

Pues venga, no perdamos más el tiempo. No queda mucho para las ocho. No vayamos a perder el avión – dijo Edward dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

Y todos sois.. bueno.. no coméis humanos?

No.

Ninguno?

Ninguno de nosotros. Vamos Carlisle, Norah, no perdamos más el tiempo.

Llegaron temprano al aeropuerto. Embarcaron y se dirigieron de vuelta a Estados Unidos.


	5. Capitulo 5

Una vez llegaron a Forks, Norah estaba cada vez más inquieta.

Cogieron el coche, que estaba aparcado en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Una vez hubieron llegado a la casa, los tres se quedaron ante la puerta.

Está nerviosa señora Cullen? - preguntó Edward.

Si. Es que… no se, no estoy segura de todo esto. Aparezco aquí, después de tanto tiempo y de repente me vais a presentar a toda vuestra familia.

A nuestra familia – dijo Carlisle cogiendo de la mano a su madre.- se que es una situación extraña. De repente nos hemos encontrado, pero es que no quiero perder la oportunidad de presentarte a la gente que quiero, y quiero que ellos te conozcan a ti, por lo que pueda pasar.

En eso tienes razón pero, no se, estoy nerviosa.

Tranquila, no se preocupe. Todo irá bien. - Dijo Edward cogiéndola de la otra mano.

Los tres entraron en la casa cogidos de la mano.

Alice debió de tener una visión de su llegada, ya que estaban todos en el salón, sentados en el sofá. A la espera de su llegada.

Papi!! – gritó Renesmee a la vez que salía corriendo del lado de su madre, hacia los brazos de su padre.

Nessie!! Como estás? Te has portado bien? – dijo a la vez que la dejaba en el suelo.

Claro, siempre lo hago. – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y guiñándole un ojo a su padre. Este le devolvió el guiño.

Todos se pusieron en pie. Esme se acercó con cautela hacia su marido. Éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron y besaron, como si hiciera meses que no se vieran. A Carlisle le pareció ver que Norah y Esme se miraban, pero fue tan fugaz que creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación.

Carlisle cogió de nuevo a Norah de la mano y empezó a hablar.

Lamento haberme marchado de esta manera tan repentina. Este viaje me ha permitido reencontrarme con alguien de mi pasado. Alguien muy especial e importante. Os presento a Norah Cullen, mi madre.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, quedaron sorprendidos y boquiabiertos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, toda la familia Cullen fue a saludar a la recién llegada, presentándose uno a uno. Todos excepto Esme, que parecía estar luchando contra un fuerte impulso de salir corriendo de allí. Nadie pareció darse cuenta, nadie excepto Edward, que leyó sus pensamientos y supo exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer, por lo que se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia el jardín. Nadie pareció percatarse de su ausencia.

Esme. Pero en que estás pensando? Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando.

Edward, tu no conoces a esa mujer, no sabes de lo que es capaz. – dijo Esme con voz de desesperación.

Y tu si? Esme, por favor, cuéntame que te sucede con esa mujer. He leído sus pensamientos, no parece tener malas intenciones.

Eso no quita lo que ha hecho, tú no lo entiendes.

Pues ayúdame a entenderlo.

Vale.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia un banco que había en el jardín, se sentaron y Esme comenzó a contar su historia.

Conocí a Norah hace 60 años. En un viaje que hice junto a Carlisle a Italia. Lo recuerdas?

Si, me acuerdo. Os fuisteis un par de semanas. Carlisle hizo una visita a los Vulturis, fue la última vez que se vieron antes de lo que sucedió.

Si. Pues mientras él estuvo con Aro, yo me fui a hacer turismo por la ciudad. Allí la conocí. Para entonces no usaba el apellido Cullen. En realidad, nunca me dijo su apellido, pero más tarde supe que estaba con los Vulturis.

Como supiste eso?

Un día me acerqué al castillo, y la vi entrar. Iba con una capa gris, que le cubría parte de la cara, pero logré reconocerla. Iba seguida de unas personas, creo que eran turistas. Ves a donde quiero llegar? – dijo Esme con desesperación en la voz.

Si. Ella buscaba la comida para los Vulturis. Esme, no has pensado que ha podido cambiar? Que tal vez la obligaran a hacerlo? Ya sabes que vampiros tienen bajo su mando, y los poderes que tienen. Le has visto los ojos?

Si. Ay Edward, tal vez tengas razón, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar que… entiéndeme por favor. – dijo Esme con voz suplicante.

Realmente parece que lo está pasando mal – pensó Edward.

Esme se abalanzó hacia Edward y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Edward le correspondió y le acarició el pelo con una mano.

Te entiendo perfectamente, pero creo que deberías hacer un esfuerzo, por Carlisle, tú no le has visto antes. Se ve tan feliz…

Lo se Edward, pero promete una cosa.

Por supuesto, estaré atento – dijo Edward leyendo los pensamientos de Esme y su petición de que controlara a Norah. - Porque no volvemos dentro?

Claro. Deben preguntarse a donde estamos. Edward, por favor – le dijo, cogiéndole la mano – no cuentes nada de lo que hemos hablado.

Claro que no lo haré. Esto es solo asunto nuestro. Venga. Sonríe, no puedo verte tan triste y preocupada.

Ya. Perdona. – Esme sonrió a Edward y éste le guiñó un ojo. Y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa.


	6. Capitulo 6

- Esme, Edward, donde estabais? – preguntó Carlisle al verlos entrar en la casa.

- Hemos salido un momento al jardín. – respondió Edward, dirigiéndose hacia Renesmee y Bella, que estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás.

Carlisle sonrió y cogió a Esme de la mano y ambos fueron escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Donde está Norah? No la he visto al entrar – preguntó Esme sentándose en uno de los butacones del dormitorio.

- Está abajo, con Rosalie. – dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa. – que ocurre?

- Nada. Es que hoy no tengo un buen día.

Carlisle se levantó y fue hacia Esme. Se puso detrás de ella y empezó a darle un masaje. Un gesto simbólico de lo mucho que veneraba a su esposa.

- Lamento haberme marchado así, sin avisar. – dijo susurrando al oído de su esposa.

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo…

- No lo digas, ya lo se. Ha sido muy precipitado traerla. Pero es que no quería perderla de nuevo.

- Te entiendo, Carlisle. – dijo Esme levantándose y situándose al lado de Carlisle. Le cogió de la mano. – pero no sabes nada de ella. Que te ha contado?

- Nada, pero habrá tiempo. Mañana hablaré con ella. Quiero saber que ha hecho durante todos estos años, que no son pocos.

- Vale. De momento me conformaré con eso – dijo a la vez que le acariciaba la mano y la besaba.

Carlisle se acercó un poco más a Esme y de repente la levantó del suelo, y la cogió en brazos. Así la llevó hacia la cama y la tumbó. Él se tumbó a su lado, quedándose mirando cara a cara.

- Nunca dejaré que nadie os haga daño, lo sabes, verdad?

- Lo se cariño. Solo digo que vayas con cuidado. No quiero verte sufrir si esto sale mal. – respondió Esme acariciándole la cara a Carlisle.

- Ya lo se. Mañana aclararemos muchas cosas.

- No deberíamos estar a bajo? – dijo Esme incorporándose.

- Creo que podrán estar una noche sin nosotros. Edward se encargará de todo. – dijo Carlisle poniéndose sobre Esme y besándola por el cuello.

- Si. – dijo con un sonrisa y besando a su marido.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras, en el salón, Edward acompañaba a Norah, junto a Bella, hablando de cómo se conocieron y de cómo Bella terminó siendo de la familia.

- Vaya! Que bonito. – dijo Norah, mirando a Bella. – lo malo es lo mal que lo pasas.

- Si, pero al final todo ha salido como yo quería.

- Querías convertirte en vampiro?

- Quería estar junto a Edward para siempre.

- Supongo que no había alternativa.

- Así es, si no la hubiera convertido, hubiera muerto, y yo con ella. – dijo Edward, cogiendo a Bella de la mano, y acariciándola.

- Puedo preguntarte algo personal? – preguntó Bella, sin estar segura de recibir respuesta a su pregunta.

- Claro, pregunta.

- Como fuiste convertida?

- Esa es una buena pregunta. – dijo sonriendo, aunque cuando vio la expresión de Bella se preocupó. - Pareces preocupada, Bella.

- Es que no sabía si te lo ibas a tomar a mal.

- Tranquila. La verdad es que… fue una casualidad. Estando yo en el hospital psiquiátrico, en un momento, después de que me hicieran unas pruebas, fingí estar inconsciente. Aproveché un momento de despiste y me escapé. Estuve toda la noche corriendo. Creo que me desmayé, por que me desperté siendo de día.

Norah hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato, y continuó con el mismo tono de indiferencia, como si contara la historia de alguien ajeno.

- Me dirigí hacia una pequeña casa, cerca de un bosque, para pedir algo para comer. Me acogieron amablemente y me dejaron pasar la noche allí. Esa noche salí a pasear y conocí a alguien. Pasamos la noche juntos y, al despertar, por la mañana vino a traerme algo de desayuno. Se acercó a mí, comenzó a besarme y, cuando llegó a mi cuello, de repente, noté como me mordía.

Bella la miró con horror. Norah se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió.

- Bella, relájate. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, así que… no pasa nada.

- Ya, pero fue horrible.

- Cierto, pero viendo donde estoy, no me preocupa lo que sucedió. He conocido a mi hijo, lastima de la situación, pero veo que es feliz, rodeado de una familia que le quiere.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

- Que sucedió después? Quiero decir, donde has estado todo éste tiempo? –preguntó Edward con sincera curiosidad.

- He estado viajando y he convivido con bastantes aquelarres. Aunque los últimos años los he pasado viajando por Europa: España, Irlanda, Italia, Grecia, incluso Rusia. Hasta que hace pocos días volví a Londres.

- Vaya! Italia! – exclamó Bella.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Bella comprendió al instante el motivo.

Norah pareció no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- Si. Has estado alguna vez?

- No, aunque me gustaría. – mintió bella. Miró a Edward, que pareció aprobar la mentira.

- Pues os recomiendo que vayáis algún día. Toda Italia es preciosa.

Edward y Bella asintieron sonriendo.

- Mami! – dijo la pequeña Nessie, que estaba al lado de Bella.

- Que pasa, cariño.

- Quiero ir a jugar, pero contigo.

- Vale, vamos. – dijo Bella levantándose y cogiendo a Nessie de la mano. Juntas marcharon hacia un rincón donde Renesmee tenía sus juguetes.

- Edward. – dijo Norah viendo a Bella marchar con Nessie. – Gracias.

- Porque?

- Por no haber comentado nada delante de Bella.

- Respecto a que? – preguntó Edward por cortesía, ya que conocía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- No son cosas que deba contar. Solo tu tienes ese derecho.

- Gracias. Y no te preocupes, Carlisle conocerá mi historia, no tengo intención de ocultarle lo que he vivido. No tengo nada que esconder.

- Más vale, porque no quiero ver sufrir a Carlisle.

- Eso no ocurrirá.

Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Bella jugando con Renesmee.

Norah se levantó y se dirigió hacia el jardín, fue hacia uno de los bancos de piedra y se sentó en él, mirando hacia la casa.

"No se que estoy haciendo aquí" pensó recordando los acontecimientos que la había llevado a viajar a los Estados Unidos.

"Debería haber vuelto a Italia, tal y como tenía planeado" pensó recordando su anterior vida, junto a Aro, junto a los Vulturis. Pero de eso ya hacía muchos años.

Se quedó sentada un buen rato hasta que alguien interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.


	7. Capitulo 7

- Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día? – preguntó una voz desconocida para ella.

Levantó la cabeza sin contestar y vio a la chica que Carlisle había presentado como su esposa.

- Eres Esme, no?

- Si.

- Ocurre algo?

- Dímelo tú. – contestó Esme secamente sin mirar a Norah a la cara.

- No se a que te refieres?

- Que has venido a hacer aquí?

Norah miró sorprendida a Esme. No contestó.

- Porque no te quedaste en Italia?

- Así que te refieres a eso? Hace ya muchos años que no vivo allí.

- Si. Seguro que los Vulturis te dejaron marcharte de allí de rositas. – dijo Esme con sarcasmo.

- No. No me fui por las buenas, si es a lo que te refieres.

- Norah, como Carlisle sufra lo mas mínimo con éste asunto, yo misma me encargaré de ti.

- No lo creo. – dijo Norah levantándose y andando hacia donde estaba Esme. – tu nunca harías una cosa así. Eres demasiado buena y amas demasiado a Carlisle. Además, no es necesaria tanta hostilidad. Me marcharé en unos días.

- Que? – preguntó Esme, sorprendida.

- Como lo oyes. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a vivir sola. Aunque quiera a Carlisle con todo mi corazón, no podemos vivir toda la eternidad juntos. Necesitamos nuestro propio espacio. Aunque no quiero olvidarle nunca, ni que él me olvide.

- Eso no ocurrirá nunca. – dijo una voz desde la puerta de la casa.

Carlisle se acercó a Esme y se puso a su lado, cogiendo a ésta de la mano.

- Carlisle…

- Mamá. Tranquila. Entiendo tus palabras, pero no pretenderás que viva sin saber nada de ti?

- Te escribiré cada día, y también te telefonearé.

- Tampoco seamos exagerados. – dijo Carlisle sonriente.

- una vez por semana?

- Hecho, pero por lo menos te quedarás unos días, no?

- Claro. Pero solo si no causo ninguna molestia.

- Quédate unos días – dijo Esme, pensando todavía en lo que Norah le había dicho sobre su marcha de Volterra.

- De acuerdo, aun tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos. – dijo Norah mirando cómplicemente a Esme.

- Que ocurre? – preguntó Carlisle al darse cuenta de ello.

- Nada, cosas de chicas. – dijo Esme sonriendo.

Los tres entraron juntos en la casa. Todos se quedaron mirándolos, primero a ellos y después a Alice.

- Que ha ocurrido? Alice, has visto algo? – dijo Carlisle acercándose a Alice, que estaba sentada en el sofá, rodeada por todos los Cullen.

Alice estuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida, hasta que parecido volver en si.

- Alice?

- Carlisle, va a ocurrir algo horrible.

- Tranquila, Alice. Cuéntanoslo. – dijo Carlisle cogiendo la mano que Alice tenía libre. La otra mano la estrechaba Jasper entre las suyas.

- Van a venir los Vulturis.

- Todos?

- Si, vienen buscando a alguien. Aro parecía ansioso.

- A quien buscan? – dijo Esme mirando de reojo a Norah.

- No lo se. Pero van a matar a alguien. – levantó la mirada y miró a Carlisle a los ojos. – te matan a ti.

- Que?! – gritó Esme, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Todos miraron a Carlisle, asustados.

Carlisle no dijo nada. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba. A su despacho.

Todos le miraron pero nadie se atrevió a ir tras él.

Esme se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Norah. Se acercó a ella y le propinó una sonora bofetada en toda la cara. Norah no sintió dolor, aunque sus ojos así lo reflejaran. Dolor por saber que su hijo podía morir por su culpa.

- Me marcho. – dijo Norah sin pensarlo dos veces.

- A donde? – preguntó Edward.

- A Italia. Voy a acabar con todo esto cuanto antes.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte. No sin antes hablar con Carlisle. Debes contárselo.

Norah asintió y corrió escaleras arriba. Fue abriendo todas las puertas hasta que encontró el despacho de Carlisle, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana.

- Puedes pasar. – dijo antes de que a Norah le hubiera dado tiempo de entrar.

Norah entró en el despacho de su hijo y se dirigió hacia él, yendo hacia su lado.

- Como estás?

- Bien.

- A si?

- Si. No temo el momento de marcharme, mamá. Tengo la conciencia tranquila.

- Pero…

- Mamá. Las visiones de Alice… como explicártelo. Todo puede cambiar.

- Entonces debo marcharme. Si me voy, Aro no vendrá y a ti no te pasará nada.

- Tal vez si te quedas no ocurra y si te vas si. No podemos saberlo.

- Pero es a mi a quien busca!!

- Ya lo se.

- Que? Como?

- Te oí hablar con Esme. Además, ya sabía que habías estado junto a Aro.

- Como es eso posible?

- Esme y yo fuimos a Italia hace unos cuantos años. Recuerdo haberte visto llevando la "comida" a los Vulturis.

- No es lo que crees… - se excusó Norah.

- Lo que creo es que te enamoraste de Aro, y que solo estabas allí para poder estar con él.

- Llegó un momento en que ya no pude continuar sacrificando inocentes, así que cogí mis cosas y me marché. Sabía que me estaban buscando pero no sabía que pudiera llegar tan lejos.

- Es capaz de eso y de más. Lo solucionaremos.

- Eso espero.

- Nos ocuparemos de ellos, pero tu debes marcharte. Si Aro te encuentra a saber lo que podría suceder.

- Pero…

- Mamá, debes irte. Por tu bien. Cuando todo haya acabado te iré a visitar, vale?

- Vale.

Ambos se abrazaron y estuvieron hablando largo y tendido sobre lo que habían hecho durante todos esos años que habían pasado separados.

Toc toc.

- Adelante. – dijo Carlisle sin siquiera mirar hacia la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta y Rosalie entró en el despacho.

- Carlisle, va todo bien? – preguntó visiblemente preocupada.

- Si. Ocurre algo?

- Esme se ha marchado.

- Que?! – exclamó Carlisle, levantándose de la butaca en la que había estado sentado la última hora.

- Al poco rato de marcharte Esme salió al jardín. Estuvo sentada un buen rato en uno de los bancos pero de repente desapareció.

- Edward ha oído algo?

- Él es el que más preocupado está. No ha oído nada.

- Debemos ir a buscarla!

- Carlisle, tranquilo, Emmet, Bella y Edward han ido a buscarla. Seguro que la encuentran pronto.

- Yo también voy. – dijo carlisle encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Carlisle. – dijo Rose con tono autoritario, poniéndose ante Carlisle, barrándole el paso. – No seas temerario. Debes quedarte en casa y no exponerte.

- Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. – dijo con dolor en la voz.

- Quédate aquí, con Norah. Subiré en cuanto tenga noticias. Te lo prometo.

- Pero…

- Carlisle. – Dijo Norah con voz dulce pero afectada – ten, llámala por teléfono. – Dijo ofreciéndole su teléfono móvil – no conoce mi número, tal vez te lo coja.

- Eso, llámala y dile que vuelva. – dijo Rosalie, saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose al piso de abajo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Carlisle cogió el teléfono de Norah y marcó el número, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Esme respondiera al teléfono. Y así lo hizo.

- Diga?

- Esme?

- Si. Lo siento mucho Carlisle, pero esto es algo que debo hacer. – dijo Esme, reconociendo la voz de su amado esposo.

- No debes hacer nada. Donde estás?

- No puedo decírtelo. Debo marcharme.

- No si yo puedo impedirlo. – dijo una voz de fondo.

- Edward? – dijo Esme, olvidando de pronto que aun tenía el móvil encendido.

- Vamos.

- Esme, ese es Edward? – preguntó Carlisle esperanzado.

De repente, Esme colgó el teléfono.

- Que ha sucedido? – preguntó Norah al ver preocupación de Carlisle.

- Ha colgado. Creo que Edward la ha encontrado.

- Entonces pronto estarán en casa. – dijo Norah con voz animada.

- Si. – dijo Carlisle sin convicción. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Edward? – dijo Esme, olvidando de pronto que aun tenía el móvil encendido.

- Vamos.

Esme oyó una voz que provenía del teléfono. Se dio cuenta de aun estaba hablando con Carlisle y colgó el teléfono.

- Has llegado pronto. El avión aún tardará unos quince minutos en salir. – dijo Esme señalando el panel en el que se indicaban los horarios de los vuelos en el aeropuerto.

- Si, tuve que separarme pronto de Emmet y Bella. Así les costará más saber a donde he ido.

- Bien.

- Que te pasa? Te veo preocupada. – dijo Edward al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre.

- Nada. Solo estoy pensando en Carlisle. Pero estoy segura y decidida. Es lo que debo hacer.

- Lo que debemos hacer.

- No les va a hacer ninguna gracia vernos allí.

- Ni a Carlisle. Cuando nos vea ir a Italia se va a armar.

- De veras crees eso?

- no. Creo que Alice no dirá nada. Ambos sabemos que si Carlisle se entera cogerá un avión rumbo a Italia.

- Si. Le has contado algo?

- No, pero se lo huele.

- Ya es la hora.

- Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Edward al ver el miedo reflejado en los dorados ojos de Esme.

- Si. – contestó Esme sin convicción.

- Pues vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el avión, que despegó a los pocos minutos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

- No! – gritó de repente Alice, saliendo del trance.

- Que ocurre Alice? Que has visto? – preguntó Jasper poniéndose nervioso.

Alice estaba temblando de terror.

- Donde está Carlisle? – preguntó Alice en un susurro.

- Arriba. Porque susurramos, Alice?

- Acabo de ver a Esme y a Edward.

- Donde?

- Estaban en Volterra, ante los Vulturis.

- Les ha sucedido algo?

- Estaban sufriendo.

Jasper estaba confundido. Que habría sucedido? Porque susurraba Alice?

- Quien sufre?

- Jane está torturando a Edward y Esme con sus poderes.

- Debemos decírselo a Carlisle.

- No! Si se lo decimos irá hacía allí y morirá. Jasper, no podemos contárselo a nadie.

- De acuerdo. Pero que podemos hacer?

- Tú nada, pero yo me voy.

- Que? No, yo no me separo de ti.

- Entiéndelo. Debes quedarte. Debes cuidar de todos. Por favor…

- Vale, vale. Pero mantenme informado en todo momento.

- Genial, voy a buscar a Norah, seguro que quiere acompañarme.

Alice subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Carlisle. Allí estaba él, con Norah, cogidos de la mano. Carlisle parecía esta muy triste y Norah parecía preocupada por algo.

- Toc, toc, puedo pasar? – preguntó Alice, intentando que su voz sonara despreocupada.

- Pasa Alice. Ocurre algo?

- No. Solo estaba buscando a Norah.

- Para que?

- Cosas de chicas.

- Han vuelto ya?

- No. Creo que esperarán a estar los cuatro para volver juntos.

Norah miró a Carlisle, intentando calmarlo y salió del despacho junto a Alice.

Alice se dirigió hacia el jardín. Una vez allí hizo una señal para que Norah la siguiera hasta el bosque que había cerca de la casa.

Una vez hubieron llegado a lo profundo del bosque, Alice se volvió, miró fijamente a Norah y comenzó a hablar.

- Esme y Edward se dirigen a Volterra. Quieren hablar con los Vulturis. Pero no va a funcionar. Los torturarán hasta que supliquen que les maten.

- Que? Como? – dijo Norah con tono histérico.

- Voy a ir a buscarlos. Ni Esme ni Edward contestan al teléfono.

- Voy contigo. – dijo Norah firmemente.

- Esperaba oír eso.

- Cuando nos vamos?

- Ahora.

- Bien. Alice, Carlisle no debe enterarse de nada.

- Es por eso que te he traído hasta aquí, para que no pudiera escucharnos.

- Bien. Te sigo.

Ambas salieron corriendo hacia el aeropuerto y embarcaron en el primer avión que iba directo a Italia. Llegaron pronto. En el momento en que Norah fue en busca de un coche, Alice tuvo una visión.

Todo había cambiado. Una hoguera. Edward y Esme miraban fijamente, muy apenados. Norah estaba tras ellos. Ella, Alice, no estaba. Podría...

- Eh! Mira que cochazo he conseguido!! – dijo una voz, sacando a Alice del trance.

Alice miró a su izquierda, Norah estaba en un deportivo rojo con los cristales tintados.

- Te pasa algo, Alice?

- No. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Norah fue a toda velocidad hacia Volterra. Hacía mucho sol, así que tuvieron que esperar a que oscureciera para poder salir del coche.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

Alice quedó paralizada de repente. No se movió en un buen rato.

- Que te sucede?

- Creo que voy a morir.

- Por que piensas eso? Nadie va a morir.

- Yo si. He tenido una visión. Estabais mirando una hoguera. Edward, Esme y tú. Estabais muy tristes y yo no estaba. Podía sentir el calor del fuego, y eso es muy raro.

- Alice, escúchame, no vas a morir. No voy a permitirlo, antes muero yo.

Alice tardó un rato en contestar, pero lo hizo con voz firme y segura.

- Mejor que no muera nadie y podamos volver a casa tranquilos.

- Así será.

Salieron del coche, Norah cogió de la mano a Alice y juntas se encaminaron hacia el gran castillo de los Vulturis.


	9. Capitulo 9

- Jasper, dime donde están. – dijo Carlisle a un Jasper mudo.

- Carlisle, déjalo, es que no ves que no lo sabe? – dijo Emmet, que había vuelto a casa hacía apenas una hora.

- Si que lo sabe, es solo que no quiere decirlo.

- Tal vez realmente no lo sepa. – dijo Bella que había llegado hacía diez minutos.

- Es que no lo veis? – dijo carlisle exasperado.

- Lo vemos. Yo opino lo mismo que tu – dijo Rosalie – lo raro es que se marcharan por separado. Tal vez no fue cosa de todos. Puede que Alice viera algo y por eso decidió marcharse.

- Me voy a buscarlos. – dijo Carlisle volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Una mano rodeó su muñeca con fuerza. Cuando se volvió de nuevo vio que quien le sujetaba era Jasper.

- Que haces, Jasper?

- No puedo permitir que te marches.

- Que?!

- debes quedarte aquí, a salvo.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Bella sorprendida al ver tal escena. Al igual que todos los demás al ver la reacción que había tenido Jasper.

- Suéltame Jasper.

- No.

- Voy a marcharme.

- Lo siento Carlisle, pero no vas a salir de ésta casa.

Carlisle intentó liberarse pero fue en vano, Jasper le sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente, y para sorpresa de todos, incluido Jasper, el móvil de Carlisle comenzó a sonar.

- Diga? – respondió sin siquiera mirar el número de la llamada entrante.

- Carlisle.

- Edward? Donde estás? Estáis todos bien?

- Si, tranquilo, no te preocupes por nosotros. Debéis marcharos.

- Que quieres decir?

- Los Vulturis no están. El castillo está vacío. Han ido a por vosotros.

- Pero…

- Alice no los ha visto venir?

Carlisle no dijo nada. La preocupación y el miedo por la vida de los miembros de su familia iban en aumento.

- Estás ahí, Carlisle?

- Alice y Norah se marcharon hace unas horas. Creí que estarían con vosotros.

Edward no contestó. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego habló son voz segura y decidida.

- Marchaos de casa. De Forks. Nosotros buscaremos a Alice y Norah.

- Pero…

- Confía en mi, Carlisle.

- De acuerdo. Llámame ante cualquier novedad.

Ambos colgaron. Carlisle organizó la marcha de Forks, mientras que Edward y Esme fueron en busca de Alice y Norah.

- Por donde empezamos a buscar? – preguntó Esme.

- No lo se.

Sin decir nada más, Esme cogió su teléfono de las manos de Edward y en el preciso momento en que iba a marcar el número de Alice, éste comenzó a sonar.

- Alice? – preguntó Esme esperanzada.

- Esme, donde estáis?

- Estamos en la plaza que hay ante el castillo. Y vosotras?

- Detrás vuestro. – dijo una voz fuera del teléfono.

Esme se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward, que ya se había acercado a las chicas, abrazando a Alice y a Norah, que los miraba feliz. Esme sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento al pensar lo mal que había tratado a Norah y fue directa hacia ella a darle un abrazo. Norah se quedó sorprendida ante la reacción de Esme pero le respondió al abrazo, feliz.

- Que hacéis aquí? – pregunto Edward.

- Lo mismo digo yo – dijo Alice – si no hubierais venido no hubiéramos tenido que venir a salvaros.

- Que? – preguntaron Edward y Esme al unísono.

- Alice tubo una visión de vosotros dos siendo torturados. – respondió Norah.

- Como podréis comprender, no podía quedarme en casa como si no hubiera visto nada.

- Lo se, Alice. – dijo Edward.

- Por lo menos podrías… - Alice dejó a medias la frase. Había entrado en trance. Estaba viendo algo.

Los tres se quedaron mirándola hasta que sus ojos volvieron a reflejar que volvía a estar con ellos.

- Acabo de tener un déjà vu.

- A que te refieres? Que has visto? – preguntó Edward. Estaba tan asustado que apenas podía oír lo que pensaba Alice.

- Acabo de ver lo mismo que la noche que vi por primera vez a Norah. Estaba en el cementerio, mirando su tumba y la de su marido. Pero había algo distinto, un pequeño detalle.

- El que?

- Unas sombras. Había alguien tras ella.

- Cuando volví a Londres y fui a visitar la tumba de mi marido, solo me encontré con una persona, el vigilante del cementerio.

- Me acuerdo. También lo vi, pero ahora había la sombra de más de una persona, pero no he logrado ver de quien se trataba.

- Entonces… eso quiere decir que vuelvo a Inglaterra?

- Tenía intención de hacerlo?

- Si. Pensaba irme de aquí unos días.

- Carlisle lo sabe? – preguntó Edward.

- Si. Sabe que pretendía irme pero no sabe a done.

- Que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Esme, nerviosa.

- Tu y Alce volved. Yo me iré con Norah – dijo Edward decidido y tomando el control de la situación.

- Y a ti quien te ha nombrado jefe? Yo también quiero ir – dijo Alice con voz de enfado.

- Alice, te necesitamos en casa. Debes avisarnos de sus próximos pasos. Venga, volvamos.

Alice pareció rendirse, puesto que no volvió a decir nada más durante el trayecto que hicieron los cuatro en dirección al aeropuerto. Durante el vuelo tampoco se dirigieron la palabra. Cada uno tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Al cabo de unas horas llegaron a Seattle.

Edward sacó su móvil y se lo dio a Alice. Ésta lo cogió rápidamente y marcó un número de memoria.

- Diga? Edward?

- Jasper.

-Alice?! Donde estás? Como estás? Va todo bien? – preguntó Jasper hablando atropelladamente.

- Tranquilo, Jasper. Relájate un poco. Todo va bien. Estamos en Seattle.

- Nosotros también. Estamos en la puerta del aeropuerto.

- Nosotros acabamos de bajar del avión. Ahora vamos hacia allí. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

Ambos colgaron.

Jasper se volvió y vio que todos le estaban mirando. Alice ha dicho que ahora vienen, acaban de aterrizar y están de camino – dijo acercándose a Carlisle – siento mucho lo sucedido. Prometí no decir nada y evitar que salieras de la casa. Aunque esto me pareciera una locura, prometí protegerte.

- Tranquilo. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo. – dijo Carlisle acercándose a Jasper y abrazándole.

Esperaron con impaciencia a los cuatro miembros de la familia cuando, de repente, Jasper se marchó a toda prisa. Carlisle levantó la mirada y vio a Jasper abrazado a Alice y a Esme, que se acercó con miedo hacia ellos.

Carlisle se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola dos palmos del suelo.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor. – decía Carlisle besando a su esposa.

- Siento haberme marchado así, pero era necesario.

Carlisle besó de nuevo a Esme y la dejó en el suelo. Miró alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Miró a Bella, también ella estaba buscando, preocupada.

- Y Edward? – preguntó Bella, que se había acercado a Alice con Renesmee cogida de su mano.

- Lo siento – dijo Esme, mirando a Alice en busca de ayuda. Fue ésta quien contestó a la pregunta de su cuñada y amiga.

- Edward y Norah se han marchado. Creen saber donde encontrarse con los Vulturis, ya que éstos se han marchado de Volterra.

- Donde se han ido? – preguntó Bella, nerviosa.

- No nos lo han querido contar. Dicen que era la manera de no encontrarlos. – dijo Alice mintiendo lo mejor posible.

- Pero…

- Bella. Edward volverá muy pronto. Tranquila.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Sabes que no te mentiría, y menos sobre un asunto de éste calibre.

- Lo se, Alice. Gracias.

- Bueno, entonces a donde nos vamos? – preguntó Alice como si se fueran por vacaciones.

- Habíamos pensado en ir a la isla de Esme. – dijo Emmet, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, asimilando todo lo sucedido, al igual que Rosalie, que permanecía a su lado.

- Así sea!

Los nueve miembros de la familia Cullen cogieron las maletas en las que llevaban sus pertenencias y recuerdos y fueron camino del avión que se dirigía a Brasil.


	10. Capitulo 10

Edward y Norah avanzaron por la oscura y lluviosa noche londinense.

Fueron directamente hacia el escenario de la visión que había tenido Alice: el cementerio. Una vez allí, fueron derechos hacia la tumba de Norah y su esposo.

- No hay nadie – dijo Norah ansiosa, mirando por todo el cementerio, esperando ver cualquier sombra. No vio nada. – tal vez hayamos llegado pronto.

Esperaron allí un buen rato, buscando algún indicio de que hubiera alguien observándoles, pero seguía sin aparecer nadie.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Edward sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- A donde vas? – preguntó, alarmada, Norah.

- Voy a llamar por teléfono. Aquí dentro no tengo cobertura. Estaré en la entrada y así podré controlar si viene alguien.

- Ah! Vale. Yo también estaré alerta.

Edward se alejó, marcando el número de Alice en el móvil. Debía de saber más detalles sobre la visión.

Norah estuvo un buen rato mirando fijamente la lápida, cuando de repente vio unas sombras reflejadas en la piedra. Se volvió lentamente, horrorizada, creyendo saber a quienes pertenecían las sombras.

- Joder! Vaya susto que me has pegado – dijo Norah en un grito, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

- Tu si que me has asustado. Vaya cara se te ha quedado! – dijo Edward, riendo.

- Creía que eras otra persona. Ya has hablado con Alice?

- Si, de momento no ha visto nada nuevo.

- Bien, eso es buena señal, no? – Dijo ansiosa – van hacia forks y allí no encontraran a nadie.

- No estoy seguro. Algo me dice que estamos en el lugar indicado.

Norah estuvo unos segundos pensativa.

- Podemos ir a un lugar? – preguntó dubitativa, sin estar del todo segura de que Edward fuera a aceptar su propuesta. – tal vez lo hayan demolido ya, pero…

- El psiquiátrico? Claro, vayamos. Así podrás contarme como fue que te transformaron.

- Ya te lo conté – dijo confusa.

- Me refiero a como sucedió de verdad.

- Que?! – exclamó exageradamente.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Norah. Hay algo raro en tu historia. Olvidas que puedo oír lo que piensas?

- Vale, de acuerdo. – dijo Norah rindiéndose. – las cosas sucedieron como te conté, solo que cambié algunos detalles.

- Conocías de antes a quien te mordió. – dijo Edward afirmándolo. Podía oírlo.

- Si. Era el doctor Adams, el medico que me trataba. Lo planeemos todo para que me pudiera escapar. Cuando ya estuvimos fuera nos dirigimos hacia una casa donde nos dieron cobijo. Allí pasamos la noche. La mejor noche de mi vida. Y por la mañana sucedió todo.

- Que ocurrió?

- Me convirtió en vampiro y al poco tiempo nos marchamos.

- Porque?

- Verás, Edward. Yo le amaba y él a mi, pero le pillé mordiendo a una paciente y me amenazó con matarme. No tuve otra opción, acepté que me convirtiera y así poder estar juntos para siempre. Tenía miedo – dijo Norah, sollozando.

- Te comprendo. Es razonable. Que ocurrió después?

- Al poco de ser convertida me marché por un tiempo. Él me esperaría en su castillo hasta el momento de reencontrarnos. Él entendía que yo quería ver mundo, así que estuvimos juntos un año, aproximadamente, me ayudó mucho a contenerme durante el primer año. Él continuaba trabajando en el hospital y me traía bolsas de sangre, aunque la mayoría de la sangre que me traía era de animal. Cuando al fin pude contenerme nos separamos. Cumplió su parte del trato.

Norah se quedó callada. Parecía que le costaba continuar. Aquello le dolía realmente.

- Tranquila, Norah. Ya me lo contarás en otro momento – dijo Edward pasando su brazo por los hombros de Norah.

- No, Edward. Quiero contártelo.

- Vale.

- Hace unos años volví con él. Fui a su castillo. Me aceptó al instante, a pesa de que sus… digamos… compañeros, se negaban a que me quedara en el castillo. Aro habló con ellos y llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo les serviría la comida. Me refiero a que yo iba a buscar a los humanos para que ellos se alimentaran. Hace unos pocos años decidí dejar todo aquello atrás. No podía seguir viendo como tantos inocentes morían, y menos aún por mi culpa. Aro nunca me lo ha perdonado.

- Aro? – preguntó Edward extrañado y a la vez sorprendido. – como no he podido verlo antes? – dijo en un susurro.

- Siento todos los problemas que estoy causando.

- Estás dispuesta a entregarte?

- Si. Debo reconocer que todavía siento algo por Aro, pero no voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos haga daño a la familia de mi hijo.

- Querrás decir tu familia.

- Gracias Edward, por todo.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo Edward deteniéndose ante los escombros que lo que había sido un pequeño edificio. Unos pasos más adelante, el hospital psiquiátrico seguía en pie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

- No aguanto más la espera – dijo Carlisle a Esme. Estaban a solas en el dormitorio azul de la pequeña casa de la isla Esme. – creo que voy a aprovechar para ir a comprar algo para que Renesmee coma.

- De acuerdo. Vas a llevártela contigo?

- Si.

- Bien. Id con cuidado.

- Si. Hasta ahora – dijo dando un intenso beso a su esposa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Han tirado la capilla del hospital… - dijo Norah mirando los escombros y más tarde mirando el imponente edificio del hospital en el que había estado durante tantos meses.

- Eso parece.

- Podemos pasar?

- Claro. A eso hemos venido.

- Vamos. – dijo Norah cogiendo a Edward de la mano y llevándolo hacia los desiertos pasillos del hospital. Fueron recorriendo todas las habitaciones. – es todo tan distinto…

- Piensa que hacer cerca de 400 años que estuviste aquí.

- Lo se, pero aun así… creo que por aquí estaba mi dormitorio.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia el interior de una oscura habitación. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había alguien más allí. Edward no había oído nada, por lo que la única explicación plausible era que esa persona había estado bloqueando sus pensamientos de alguna manera.

Edward gruñó sonoramente y Norah comprendió el porqué.

- Os esperaba – dijo solemnemente una voz que Edward y Norah conocían muy bien. La figura se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia ellos.

- Aro? – preguntó Norah innecesariamente, ya que conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

- No creí que fuera a encontrarte aquí, aunque reconozco que lo esperaba. Pensé que serías más lista y que huirías.

- No quiero huir más. He venido a Inglaterra con la esperanza de encontrarte.

Aro se quedó mirando a Norah. Ésta dudó unos segundos pero tomó su mano. Edward observaba la escena bastante preocupado, todavía con la mano de Norah entre la suya.


	11. Capitulo 11

Aro deseaba saber qué era lo que pensaba y Norah y, por supuesto, pronto tomaría la mano de Edward.

- Vaya! Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Tienes un hijo y temes que vaya a por él. Daría tu vida a cambio de la suya?

- Por supuesto.

- Volverías a Volterra?

- Eso ya entraba en mis planes antes de que sucediera todo esto.

- Pero por motivos muy distintos.

Aro miró a Edward y le tendió su mano. Edward no la tomó.

- Escondes algo? – preguntó Aro, sonriente.

- No, al contrario que otros. Te esfuerzas demasiado en fingir que estás aquí solo.

- Fingir? Querido Edward. Te crees que iba a dejar que los demás se marcharan del país sin siquiera perseguirlos un poco?

Edward no dijo nada. Podía ver con más claridad lo que pensaba Aro. Estaba solo. Todos los demás habían ido en busca de su familia.

De repente Edward se abalanzó sobre Aro y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes. Éste salió volando por los aires, rebotó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Pronto se incorporó como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Así no vas a conseguir nada bueno, sino todo lo contrario.

- Que es lo que quieres?! – gritó Norah.

- Creo que ya lo sabes.

- Iré contigo. Haré lo que quieras.

Aro tendió su mano de nuevo, pero con una intención bien distinta. Norah la tomó y avanzó hacia él.

- Que haces, Norah? – preguntó Edward con voz de sorpresa.

- Lo que debí de hacer mucho tiempo.

- Norah…

- Ya ha decidido – dijo Aro, leyendo los pensamientos de Norah. Puso cara de sorpresa y se volvió hacia ella.

- Creí que estaba claro. – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. Vámonos.

- De eso nada – dijo Edward poniéndose ante ellos. – primero debéis dejar libres a mi familia. No te hemos hecho nada.

- Cierto. Pero no por ello debo perder la oportunidad de encontrar nuevos talentos.

- Ninguno de ellos accederá.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Somos muy persuasivos.

- Como uno de ellos sufra lo más mínimo acabaré con vosotros con mis propias manos. – amenazó Edward, recordando a Jane y su horripilante poder.

- Amenazas vacías. No nos vas a hacer nada. No puedes. Eres insignificante, uno más. Lo intentarás y fracasarás. Así lo único que conseguirás es que tu hijita se queda huérfana.

Edward no dijo nada. No se le ocurría como contraatacar.

- Si Norah se viene conmigo, los demás estarán a salvo.

- No te creo.

- Pues ese es tu problema. Yo no miento. – dijo Aro sin siquiera mirar a Edward.

Dicho esto, Aro salió de la habitación junto a Norah hubieron salido del edificio, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente-

- Si? – contestó la voz de Jasper.

- Alguna novedad?

- No. Nada.

- No ha aparecido nadie por allí?

- No.

- Alice no ha visto nada nuevo?

- No. Que ocurre Edward? A que vienen tantas preguntas?

- Si.

- Está Norah contigo? – preguntó Jasper intuyendo la respuesta.

- No, pero no le digas nada a Carlisle.

- Tranquilo. Ha salido un momento con Nessie.

- Ha pasado algo? – dijo Edward, preocupado.

- Nessie tenía hambre.

- Ah! Estáis todos bien?

- Si. Hablaré con Alice, a ver si puede ver algo.

- Gracias.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Alice. Se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano. Alice no se volvió, sino que continuó con la mirada fija hacia delante. Cerró los ojos y pronto los abrió de nuevo.

- Jasper! – exclamó, mirando en derredor.

- Estoy aquí.

- Acabo de ver algo.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Aro y Norah iban juntos de la mano. De repente aparece Jane, y Norah comienza a gritar de dolor y cae al suelo. También aparece Alec y éste emplea su poder sobre Norah y ella continúa gritando. Va a morir. No deja de repetir algo, una palabra que no he logrado escuchar. Aro la mira y no hace nada para ayudarla.

- Debes llamar a Edward cuanto antes. Norah acaba de marcharse con Aro.

- Que?! – Alice cogió su móvil y llamó a Edward – Edward!

- Alice, has visto algo?

- Quieren acabar con Norah!

- Lo se.

- Que?! – exclamó Alice horrorizada.

- Aro no la ha perdonado y quiere oírla suplicar.

- Como sabes eso?

- Aro estuvo pensando en ello. Me estaba poniendo a prueba. Cree que voy a intervenir. Quiere que me una a ellos.

- Que vas a hacer, Edward?

- Volver a casa. Voy a ir a buscar unas cosas e iré hacia vosotros. No voy a dejar a Renesmee y a Bella solas.

- Que pasará con Norah?

- Alice. Crees que iba a dejar que Norah se marchara sin haber planeado algo antes?

Alice no contestó. Obviamente así lo había creído.

- Relájate, Alice.

- Pero he visto como torturaban a Norah!

- Ah si? Vaya, veo que Aro está realmente dolido. Has visto algo más?

- No. Solo a Jane y Alec atacarla.

- Alec también? – preguntó Edward sorprendido.

- Si.

- Alice, llegaré en unas horas. En cuanto llegue, te llamo.

- Vale.

- Alice…

- Si?

- Intenta ver donde se encuentran el resto de los Vulturis.

- Vale. Vuelve pronto.

- Lo rápido que la velocidad del avión me permita.

Edward colgó y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto y cogió el primer vuelo que encontró. _Espero que esto funcione._ Pensó, recordando el plan que había trazado junto a Norah.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Una figura se retorcía en el frío suelo de piedra. Otra figura, más pequeña y envuelta en una capa oscura que llegaba hasta el suelo, estaba a su lado, mirándola con cara divertida.

- Por que has venido? – dijo una voz perteneciente a una tercera persona. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un grito de dolor.

- Por que has venido? – repitió alzando la voz.

Aro se acercó hacia donde estaba Norah, se agachó y cogió su mano, mientras ésta se retorcía de dolor.

Aro vio un cúmulo de imágenes sueltas. Imágenes del pasado. "el día en que conoció a Norah en el hospital psiquiátrico de Londres. Se reunía con Norah después de que ésta lograra escapar. La primera noche que pasaron juntos. Norah se marchaba a viajar. Siglos después Norah aparece de nuevo, en Volterra. Norah desaparece de Volterra."

Aro soltó de repente la mano de Norah y se apartó de ella. Jane miró extrañada a Aro y dejó olvidada a Norah. Norah se quedó en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada.

- Vete – dijo aro a Jane.

- Pero, que ocurre? – dijo Jane, extrañada por el comportamiento de su Aro.

- Que te vayas!

Jane puso mala cara y se marchó rápidamente. Se quedaron solos Aro y Norah en el gran salón oscuro. Norah levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de Aro. Éste la miró pero no dijo nada.


	12. Capitulo 12

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Aro habló.

- No creí que todavía pensaras en ello. Sucedió hace tanto tiempo…

- Como no voy a pensar en ello? – dijo Norah mirando al suelo.

- Te marchaste.

- No podía seguir matando a gente inocente.

- Tú nunca mataste a nadie.

- Os los llevaba para que os alimentarais de ellos. Es lo mismo que si lo hubiera hecho yo misma.

Aro se acercó a Norah, la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Norah no levantó la vista, fue Aro quien puso su mano en la barbilla de ésta y alzó su cara, mirando a los ojos de su antiguo amor.

- Porque ha venido, Norah? – dijo ahora con voz dulce.

- No podía estar más tiempo alejada de ti.

- Cuando te marchaste…

- No podía soportarlo más. – Interrumpió Norah - Se que fue todo muy repentino. Creí que Cayo te contó lo sucedido.

- El qué? – dijo Aro perplejo.

Norah tendió su mano. Aro dudó pero la curiosidad pudo con él y tomó su mano. "Cayo besaba a Norah con fuerza. Norah se resistió y lanzó a Cayo contra la pared de piedra. Cayó amenazó a Norah con matarla si no se marchaba del castillo."

Aro soltó la mano de Norah con brusquedad y retrocedió dos pasos.

- Aro, lo ocurrido con los inocentes fue la causa de mi marcha. Lo ocurrido con Cayo fue mucho antes. Ni siquiera la idea de morir me hubiera hecho separarme de ti.

- Pero…

- Aro, no te sientas mal. No puedes controlarlo todo. No podía…

- Ya… - dijo Aro poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Norah – ya…

Aro abrazó con fuerza a Norah. Ésta, sorprendida, también le abrazó, procurando pensar en una sola cosa: el amor que una vez sintió por él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward llegó a Forks en unas horas y fue directo hacia su casa. Tenía en mente coger sus pertenencias y llamar a Carlisle, ya que no sabía a donde se había marchado su familia, aunque podía imaginarlo. Entró en su dormitorio, cogió una maleta con ropa y unas pocas fotografías.

Mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el salón, vio a una figura oscura que le observaba desde un rincón. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los brillantes ojos rojos que no desviaban la vista de él.

- Ya creí que no vendrías. – dijo con voz divertida, aunque no había ni pizca de diversión en los ojos del muchacho.

Edward no respondió, no hizo falta. Alec sabía muy bien qué era lo que preocupaba a Edward.

- Tu familia está bien, tranquilo – dijo al ver como Edward cerraba los puños con fuerza – al menos por el momento.

- Que es lo que quieres, Alec?

- A ti. – dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Ahora reflejaba ira.

- No voy a ir contigo.

- Aro así lo desea.

- Hablé con Aro hace unas horas y no me dijo nada. Me dejó marchar.

- Eso es porque no quería que entorpecieras nuestros planes. Vámonos.

- No – dijo Edward sin moverse lo más mínimo.

- Tengo que amenazarte con acabar con esa preciosa hija que tienes o nos lo ahorramos? El resultado va a ser el mismo.

Edward agachó la cabeza y soltó la bolsa que llevaba con su ropa y guardó las fotografías familiares en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Así me gusta – dijo Alec malévolamente – yo te sigo.

Edward salió de la casa seguido de Alec. Una vez en la calle Edward se detuvo y miró al joven vampiro. Sus ojos no mostraban ira, sino temor a lo que le podría suceder a su familia.

- Nos vamos.

- A donde? – dijo Edward secamente, aunque ya había oído la respuesta en la mente de Alec. - Como vamos a ir?

- En avión, aunque no iremos acompañados. Venga, a correr, y no se te ocurra jugármela.

Alec y Edward se marcharon mientras eran observados por unos grandes y profundos ojos negros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Acabaré con Cayo – dijo aro de repente. Su irá estalló.

- No! No hagas nada. Si sabe que te lo he contado me matará. Y lo que es peor, hará daño a mi hijo y a su familia – dijo Norah con voz suplicante.

- Querida Norah. No te preocupes. Nata te sucederá a ti ni a tu hijo. – dijo besando a Norah en la frente.

- Ni tampoco le pasará nada a su familia? – preguntó Norah, esperanzada.

Aro no contestó. Simplemente miró a Norah a los ojos.

- Ya veo. Pues si ellos no viven, ya no tendré motivo alguno para seguir viviendo.

-Ninguno?

- Aro, te quiero y siempre será así. Se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo. Ya no. Como quieres que siga viviendo sola?

- Tú nunca estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo. – dijo Aro, pasando su mano sobre el rostro de Norah.

- Sabes que eso no puede ser. Yo quiero estar contigo, solo contigo, no con todo tu séquito.

- Tengo deberes y leyes que hacer cumplir. No pretenderás que lo abandone todo? – preguntó Aro. Había cierto aire de desconfianza en su voz.

- No. No quiero eso. Solo te exponía mis motivos. No quiero que pienses que no siento nada.

- Para que has venido? – repitió de nuevo.

- Debía intentarlo, no? – dijo Norah mirando a Aro a los ojos y besando su mejilla.

Aro no se movió y Norah deslizó sus labios sobre los de Aro. Rodeó el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, mientras Aro seguía inmóvil, aunque devolviéndole el beso. Norah apartó sus labios de Aro y retrocedió un paso. Habló con la voz rota por el dolor.

- Que sucederá ahora?

- Ahora debes marcharte. En cuanto los demás vuelvan tengo que tratar un asunto con Cayo. Un asunto privado, y será mejor que en ese momento no estés por aquí. – dijo Aro, llevando a Norah a empujones hacia la salida.

- No, Aro, por favor. – dijo suplicante.

- Vete. Volveremos a vernos – dijo cogiendo la mano de Norah y besando el dorso.

En cuanto Norah estuvo fuera de la sala, Aro cerró la puerta con rabia y un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar la puerta. Parecía como si hubieran lanzado algo contra ella.

Norah sonrió y se marchó susurrando:

- Adiós, amor mío.

Salió corriendo del castillo y se fue en busca de un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Una vez estuvo en el avión, Norah cogió el móvil y, a escondidas en el baño, llamó al móvil de Alice.

- Norah? Eres tu? – preguntó una voz conocida, aunque no era la voz que esperaba oír.

- Si, soy yo. Esme, y Alice?

- Está ocupada. Ha ido a comer. Donde estás?

- Estoy en el avión. Voy de camino a Forks.

- No estamos allí.

- Lo se. Voy en busca de Edward.

- Edward tampoco está allí.

- Como que no? Quedamos en ir allí! – exclamó Norah. Ahora el miedo embargaba sue cuerpo.

- Un amigo de la familia vio como se marchaba.

- A donde habrá ido?

- Jacob, nuestro amigo, nos dijo que Alec mencionó algo sobre un avión privado.

- Alec? – dijo Norah sin apenas voz. – es que se han separado? – preguntó para si misma.

- Separado? Norah, que ocurre?

- Acabo de dejar a Aro y Jane en el castillo de los Vulturis. Los demás habían ido a por vosotros. Y si Alec se ha marchado hacia Forks, a por Edward... algo grabe está ocurriendo.

- Tranquila. Edward se escapará de Alec y nosotros tenemos a Alice. Ella nos dirá si los demás vienen hacia aquí – dijo Esme con voz relajada, como si nada hubiera sucedido y hubieran tenido que marcharse a Brasil por vacaciones.

- Esme…

- Norah, debes desaparecer. Ahora estás a salvo. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros.

- Pero…

- Huye – dijo Esme secamente antes de colgar.


	13. Capitulo 13

Norah se quedó paralizada y estuvo un buen rato encerrada, hasta que oyó unos insistentes golpes contra la puerta del baño. Norah abrió rápidamente y salió a toda prisa, ignorando las quejas de una señora que estaba en medio del pasillo. Se sentó en su asiento y miró por la ventanilla, impaciente.

- Tranquila, no tenga miedo. El avión es el medio de transporte más seguro - dijo una cálida voz desde el asiento de su lado.

- Lo se. No tengo miedo. Solo tengo ganas de llegar – dijo sin volverse y sin mirar al hombre.

- Tranquila. No estará mucho más tiempo aquí – dijo el hombre, poniendo su mano sobre la de Norah, que la tenía apoyada en el brazo del asiento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Norah, haciendo que el miedo dominara su cuerpo. Se volvió lentamente, sin atreverse a mover la mano. Vio al hombre que le había hablado. La miraba fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Norah. Sus ojos, de color violeta, irradiaban alegría.

Norah intentó retiró su mano, pero el hombre la sujetó con fuerza, y la atrapó con su otra mano.

- Ocurre algo? – dijo una voz que provenía del pasillo. Una azafata se había acercado a ellos con expresión preocupada – necesitan alguna cosa?

- No. No necesitamos nada. – dijo el hombre, sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Norah entre las suyas – verdad que no, Norah?

- No, Félix. Claro que no. Solo estoy cansada.

- De acuerdo. Le traeré una almohada. – dijo la azafata, marchándose intranquila.

- Suéltame – dijo Norah resistiéndose.

Félix soltó su mano, aun sonriente.

- Eres muy mala actriz, querida Norah.

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Te quiero a ti. Aro me ha mandado a buscarte.

- Mientes. Acabo de ver a Aro y me dejó marchar. Te ha mandado Cayo?

- en realidad he venido porque he querido. No creerás que ahora que te he encontrado voy a dejarte ir.

- Aquí tiene su almohada – dijo la azafata, que había aparecido de nuevo.

Miró a los dos y, al ver que Norah cogía la mano de su acompañante y entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos, se fue más tranquila, incluso sonriente.

En cuanto Norah vio que la azafata ya no podía verlos, soltó la mano de Félix con brusquedad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Que quieres, Félix?

- Lo que siempre ha querido.

- No – dijo tajantemente Norah. Sabía muy bien lo que quería Félix.

- Tu misma.

- Acabarás conmigo tan pronto acabes.

- No, que va! – Dijo Félix con sarcasmo – entonces no querrás marcharte.

- No se que es lo que te has creído pero te has equivocado conmigo.

- Querida Norah. Tú harás lo que yo te diga, o mataré a Carlisle delante de ti, y después acabaré con el resto de su familia. Tú no morirás. Vivirás recordando cada día que todo fue por tu culpa, y la pequeña… bueno, ella te culpará de todo y sufrirá el haberse quedado sin nadie.

Norah se quedó paralizada, sin dejar de mirar a Félix, con unas ganas locas de lanzarse sobre él y matarlo, aunque tubo que contenerse por el bien de la familia.

- No dices nada?

- Acepto.

- Que es lo que aceptas?

- hacer lo que quieras.

- Me parece increíble que te rindas tan fácilmente.

- No me rindo. Solo acepto, pero esto no va a ser para siempre. Queda claro?

- Ya… - dijo el Vulturis, inclinándose hacia delante y mirando por la ventanilla. – parece que ya hemos llegado. En que estás pensando?

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo rodeado de tantos humanos?

- No estás hablando con un cualquiera – dijo Félix, sujetando a Norah por la cintura y saliendo junto a ella del avión.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alec se acomodó en el avión, en el asiento que había frente a Edward.

Edward estuvo todo el viaje con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras que Alec no cesaba de mirarlo.

- Desde cuando los Vulturis tenéis aviones privados?

- Tenemos cualquier cosa que necesitemos y queramos.

_Espero que Jacob haya llamado a Bella y le haya contado lo sucedido. _– pensó Edward. Había oído sus pensamientos mientras se marchaba con Alec.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Ya hemos llegado! – gritó Emmet al entrar en la pequeña casa de la isla Esme. Iba con Rosalie y Renesmee.

Rosalie y Emmet habían ido a cazar y, más tarde, fueron a buscar a Renesmee para llevarla a tomar un helado.

Alice había tenido una visión sobre los Vulturis, pero aun quedaban unas semanas para ello. Estaban a salvo.

- Como ha ido? – dijo Esme abrazando a su nieta.

- Muy bien! Hemos ido a tomar un helado enorme! – dijo Nessie alzando los brazos.

Renesmee se quedó jugando con Esme, mientras Bella preparaba la cena de su hija y Rosalie y Emmet se dirigieron al jardín trasero, donde se encontraban Carlisle, Alice y Jasper.

- Hemos estado alerta y no hemos visto a nadie sospechoso – dijo Emmet, sentándose al lado de Alice. Rosalie hizo lo mismo al lado de Carlisle.

- Ocurre algo? – preguntó Rosalie al darse cuenta del miedo que reflejaban los ojos de sus familiares.

- Alice acaba de tener dos visiones. En una de ellas aparecía Edward, y en la otra salía Norah – respondió Jasper sin apartar la vista de su chica.

- Y que ocurría? – preguntó Emmet.

- A Edward le estaba torturando Alec con sus poderes – contestó Alice.

- Y Norah?

- Félix le estaba haciendo daño.

- Como? – preguntó ahora Rosalie, tensándose.

- Félix la estaba forzando.

- Que!?! – gritó Rosalie poniéndose en pie de un salto. – donde estás?

- No lo se. No lo he… - Alice no terminó su frase. Había entrado en trance. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en un lugar que ellos no podían ver. Alice parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. – Félix y Norah están en Forks, en nuestra casa. Parece que esperan a que alguien llegue. No he podido ver quien.

- Norah está bien? – preguntó Carlisle, preocupado, cogiendo las manos de Alice.

- Si, parece que las cosas han cambiado.

- Menos mal. Así que ahora debemos preocuparnos de Edward. Sabes donde está? – preguntó Emmet.

- No. Lo último que vi, cuando Alec le tortura, es que están en el avión.

- No entiendo como hemos llegado a esto.

- Emmet! – exclamó Jasper. – obviamente los Vulturis han aprovechado el momento para atacarnos a todos. Quiere acabar con lo que empezaron cuando Nessie era un bebé – dijo Jasper con voz tranquila.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta. Esto puede conmigo – dijo Rosalie, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Al ver que emmet se levantaba, ésta se detuvo. – Prefiero estar a solas con mis pensamientos. Nos vemos luego.

Rosalie se marchó, dejando atrás a los cuatro. Se dirigió hacia la orilla de la playa, en busca de un bote, se subió en uno de ellos y se marchó hacia la ciudad.

En cuanto llegó a puerto, dejó la lancha y se fue a dar un paseo a pie por la playa, en la oscuridad de la noche brasileña. Fue por la orilla, con los zapatos en la mano, bañando sus fríos pies con el agua caliente del mar.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, a ella, a su familia, a Norah... que había aparecido repentinamente a sus vidas. Habían tenido que huir de su casa, dejando sus vidas atrás. Edward y Norah habían sido secuestrados por dos de los miembros de los Vulturis.

- Se están separando… - dijo Rosalie en un susurro, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Marcó un número y esperó, nerviosa.

- Rose, donde te has metido? – preguntó la voz preocupada de Bella.

- Bella, los Vulturis se están separando para darnos caza uno a uno.

- Que?!

Una mano tapó la boca de Rosalie antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, haciéndola retroceder. Fue llevada a rastras hacia un oscuro callejón, mientras el móvil de Rosalie caía al suelo, a sus pies.

La mano dejó de hacer presión sobre la boca de Rosalie, y ésta pudo darse la vuelta y ver la cara de su atacante.

_Esa cara la conozco de algo. _La figura encapotada avanzó un paso hacia Rosalie. Cuando ésta vio brillar sus ojos rojos, cayó en la cuenta.

Tú!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	14. Capitulo 14

**Siento haber tardado tantos días, pero es que no encontraba lo que tenía escrito y… al fin lo encontré!!**

**Bueno, aquí está.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Félix pidió un taxi y él y Norah se dirigieron a la mansión de los Cullen.

- Desde cuando tienes buen gusto para vestir? – preguntó Norah, mirando a Félix de arriba a bajo. Éste vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca de manga corta, que marcaban sus fuertes brazos y su musculoso pecho.

Félix no respondió, solo sonrió a Norah, repasando su cuerpo con la mirada, con ojos lujuriosos.

- Bueno, y porque vamos a la casa de los Cullen? – preguntó sin saber del todo la razón del viaje a la casa de su hijo.

- Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Voy a ir a buscarla! – exclamó Emmet, levantándose del sofá y marchándose hacia la puerta.

- Emmet! Alice aun no ha visto nada. Tal vez esté exagerando un poco. Seguro que el móvil se le quedó sin batería. – dijo Bella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Emmet.

- Y lo que te dijo qué? Que los Vulturis se estaban separando. Y si…

- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo – dijo Bella, que se estaba asustando por momentos – no creo que ninguno de ellos sepa donde estamos. Alice dijo que nos encontrarían, pero dentro de unos meses, no dentro de unas horas.

- Vale. Se lo consultaré a Alice. Como vea algo… como a Rosalie le haya sucedido algo… no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. Iré a buscarla.

- Vale.

Bella cogió a Emmet de la mano y tiró de él hacia la habitación blanca, donde Jasper y Alice estaban hablando. Bella abrazó a Alice por la espalda, mientras que Emmet se quedó mirándolos a los tres, enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Alice, has tenido alguna visión? – preguntó Bella con voz suave.

- No, es que ha ocurrido algo?

- No. Bueno, Rosalie me llamó hará unos minutos, pero la comunicación se perdió y Emmet está preocupado.

- Antes de que la comunicación se perdiera, Rosalie le dijo a Bella que creía que los Vulturis se estaban separando, para darnos caza uno a uno.

Alice se levantó de la cama, liberándose del abrazo de Bella, y se puso tensa.

- Disculpadme – dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación in mirar atrás, dejando a Bella, Jasper y Emmet sorprendidos, pero a la vez asustados.

Salió al exterior de la casa y se dirigió a la playa, donde se sentó en unas rocas que había junto a la orilla. Cerró los ojos y estuvo así durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que al fin tuvo una visión, aunque no era la visión que estaba esperando. "Un muchacho de cabello blanco se acercaba a Alice por la espalda. Ella se volvía y se encontraba cara a cara con él."

- Cayo! – exclamó saliendo del trance.

- Si? – dijo una escalofriante voz a las espaldas de Alice.

Ésta se volvió con demasiada lentitud, mientras se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que iba a suceder. Entonces vio el rostro que acababa de ver en su visión.

- Relájate y no abras la boca – dijo poniéndose al lado de Alice, tendiendo su mano para que ésta la tomara.

Alice vio que en la otra mano llevaba un objeto metálico que ella conocía muy bien. Lo había visto usar en alguna que otra ocasión. Dudó.

- A no se que quieras que entre en la casa y…

- No!

- Pues vámonos.

Alice tomó la mano de Cayo, se levantó y se marchó junto a él hacia un bote que no había visto antes. Se subieron a él, y Cayo lo puso en marcha. Esa noche iba vestido con un elegante traje negro, que acentuaba mucho más su blanca piel, y una capa sobre sus hombros.

- Como nos has encontrado? – dijo Alice, pensativa. Intentando encontrar ella misma la respuesta.

- Demetri es un gran rastreador. Además, tenemos otros métodos para encontrar a quien queramos.

- Porque? – dijo Alice en un susurro apenas audible, incluso para un vampiro.

- Querida Alice, deberías haber aceptado la oferta de Aro en cuanto tuviste oportunidad.

- Que? Todo esto viene por eso?

- Esto es mucho más que tú y tus poderes. No eres la única de tu familia que tiene un don.

- Edward… pero, Norah y… - Alice no terminó de hablar. Su vista pareció perderse, había vuelto a entrar en trance. En apenas unos segundo Alice pareció volver en si. – Rosalie… Demetri ha ido en busca de Rosalie! Como os atrevéis!

- Relájate jovencita. Volveréis a veros.

- Pero como! Cuando! Cuando estéis a punto de matarnos?

- Oh, pequeña. Tú no vas a morir. – dijo Cayo, acercándose a Alice y acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Alice retrocedió lo que pudo dentro del bote, alejándose de Cayo. Éste sonrió, sonriendo malévolamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Buenas noches, preciosa! – dijo Demetri, mirando a Rosalie de arriba a bajo, con ojos divertidos.

- No te acerques a mi, maldito. – dijo Rosalie, empezando a correr, dejando atrás a Demetri, que seguía mirándola con atención.

Rosalie siguió corriendo, pero en un momento se volvió para ver si el rastreador de los Vulturis la seguía, pero no vio a nadie. En ese momento de despiste, se topó con algo rígido. Rose levantó la mirada y vio a Demetri delante de ella. Éste la sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas, mientras la expresión de su cara cambió de la alegría a la ira.

- Vuelve a intentarlo y lo lamentarás lo poco que te queda de vida – dijo con voz amenazante y odio en la mirada. – Vámonos – dijo tirando con brusquedad de Rosalie, haciendo que ésta se tropezara.

Demetri llevó a Rose hacia un barco y éste la empujó hacia el interior del mismo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Amo, que os pasa? Estás muy extraño desde que se marchó Norah. – dijo Jane, mirando a Aro, que estaba sentado en su trono, mirando al suelo.

- Jane, no te metas en asuntos que no conoces.

- Como puedo ayudaros?

- Llama a los demás. Deben volver, sobre todo Cayo. Tengo un asunto pendiente con él.

- Pero… - Jane dudó ante la petición de su amo, ya que fue él mismo quien mandó a los demás que dieran caza a todos los Cullen, sin excepción.

- Si quieres ayudarme haz lo que te digo – dijo Aro, levantándose.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del salón, dejando atrás a Jane, sola. Ésta también salió del salón y se dirigió hacia el atrio, donde había una joven humana detrás de un mostrador.

- Tú! Localiza a los demás y diles que vuelva. Ya! – dijo en un estridente grito, dejando a la muchacha asustada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si, lo se. Se que hace meses que abandoné esta historia, pero tengo mis motivos.**

**Solo voy a decir una cosa a cierta persona. Si no te gusta la historia, no la leas. **

**Solo voy a escribir dos capítulos más. Los capítulos finales. No quería dejar inacabada la historia siempre. A todas las demás, gracias, y perdonad que haya tardado tanto tiempo. Me enfrasqué en nuevos proyectos, pero nunca me he olvidado de esta historia. Besos a todas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Alice está tardando demasiado. – dijo Jasper, que estaba empezando a ponerse a nervioso, sin dejar de caminar por el salón de la casa.

- Tranquilízate, Jasper. Así solo conseguirás que nos pongamos todos histéricos. – dijo Carlisle, acercándose a él y poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. – vamos a ir a buscarla. – Esme, ahora volvemos. Vigila a Renesmee. Bella y Emmett están en el jardín.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Esme, yendo hacia el dormitorio de su nieta.

Carlisle y Jasper salieron de la casa a la oscuridad de la noche, y caminaron deprisa hacia la playa, justo donde había estado Alice, pero no la encontraron. Dieron la vuelta a la isla, buscando el olor de Alice, pero fue inútil. Alice no estaba.

- Donde está? No se habrá marchado? – dijo Carlisle, que también se estaba poniendo nervioso. Fue hacia la orilla, donde debía de haber un bote, pero tampoco estaba.

- Yo no creo que se haya marchado. Al menos, no por propia voluntad. – dijo Jasper, dejando atrás a Carlisle.

- Jasper, has visto a Rose? – dijo Emmett, que salió corriendo de la casa. – Hace horas que se ha marchado y no hay noticias de ella.

- Tampoco sabemos nada de Alice. No está en la isla.

- Mierda! Lo sabía! – gritó Emmett, corriendo hacia la playa, en busca del bote desaparecido. – Me largo. – dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se quedó en bañador.

Emmett miró hacia atrás y se fijó en que Jasper estaba haciendo lo mismo que él. Se metieron los dos en el agua y se marcharon nadando hacia la ciudad.

..-..-..

Dos días después.

..-..-..

- Jane no para de llamar diciendo que volvamos. – dijo Alice, sin dejar de mirar a sus rehenes; Edward, Rosalie, Norah y Alice. – dice que Aro ha dado la orden.

- No vamos a volver. – dijo, que no apartaba la vista de la ventana. – No hasta que Félix y Demetri hayan vuelto.

- No se para que queremos a esa. – dijo Alec, señalando a Rosalie con la cabeza, que yacía junto a Edward. Demetri le había partido el brazo y estaba terminando de recuperarse.

- Es el nuevo juguete de Demetri.

- Aro insiste en que volvamos. Jane dice que está muy extraño. Que anda enfadado y triste. – insistió Alec, mirando por un instante a Cayo.

Al oír esas palabras, Norah no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y Cayo se dio cuenta de ello.

- Y tú de que te ríes?

- De nada. Solo es un tic que tengo. Cuando las cosas te van mal, una sonrisa aparece en mi cara. – dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Cayo, por lo que recibió una patada por su parte.

- Tú vas a ser la primera en caer. – dijo entre dientes. – imbécil. – añadió volviéndose.

Cayo se acercó a Alec, que estaba inmóvil, mirando a los cuatro Cullen.

- No! – gritó Alice de repente. Nadie se había dado cuenta, salvo Edward, de que acababa de tener una visión.

- No puede ser. – murmuró Edward, intentando convencerse a si mismo.

- Lo han conseguido. – dijeron Alec y Cayo al mismo tiempo, empezando a sonreír.

- Félix ha cogido a Jasper y Demetri tiene a Renesmee. – susurró Alice.

- Que? – exclamaron Rosalie y Norah al mismo tiempo.

Edward aprovechó un momento de despiste y se lanzó contra Alec y Cayo, seguido en todo momento por Rosalie, pero cuando estuvieron a dos pasos de ellos, se detuvieron en seco. Cayo empujó a cada uno con una mano y éstos salieron disparados contra una de las paredes, terminando cayendo al suelo, al lado de Norah, que en esos momentos estaba abrazando a Alice.

- No veo nada! – gritó alarmada, Rosalie, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

- Yo tampoco. – dijo Edward, aunque su voz era más calmada.

Cayo volvió a darles la espalda a los Cullen y miró de nuevo por la ventana. En el jardín de la casa apareció un muchacho de unos veintisiete años, al menos en apariencia, lo que provocó que en el rostro de Cayo apareciera una mueca de asco. Alec se dio cuenta de ello y miró en la misma dirección, pero no vio a nadie.

- Que ocurre, Cayo?

- Licántropos.

- Qué?

Se oyó un portazo y ambos se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose de repente con siete muchachos de piel oscura. Entre ellos estaba el chico que Cayo había visto en el jardín. Ahora los Cullen estaban junto a ellos.

- Donde están los demás? – dijo Jacob, clavando la vista en el vampiro de cabello cano.

- No pienso decirte nada, perro.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Con un rápido movimiento, que incluso sorprendió a los Vulturis, Alice y Norah cogieron a Alec, provocando que se asustara y Edward y Rosalie recuperaran la vista.

- Dejádnoslos a nosotros. – dijo Rosalie, cuando vio que Jacob y Seth iban hacia Cayo.

- Pero…

- Black, dejádnoslos a nosotros.

- No pretenderás que nos quedemos sin hacer nada. – dijo ahora Sam, que miraba con desprecio a Cayo y Alec alternativamente.

- Dos de ellos tienen a mi hermano y a mi sobrina. Vienen hacia aquí.

- No vamos. – dijo Jacob, encabezando la marcha, en busca de los vampiros que tenían a Jasper y a la pequeña Renesmee.

Volvieron a quedarse a solas, aunque en esta ocasión, los Cullen eran los que dominaran la situación, con Alec en sus manos y Cayo frente a ellos, inmóvil como una estatua.

.-.-.-.-.

- Vámonos! – dijo Carlisle.

Él, Esme, Bella y Emmett avanzaban a toda prisa por el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo, de camino al avión que les llevaría a casa. Habían recibido una llamada de Seth, diciéndole que habían encontrado a Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Norah, pero que aun no tenían noticias de Jasper y la pequeña Renesmee.

Una vez en el avión, Bella no pudo disimular sus nervios y abrazó a Emmett, que estaba sentado a su lado, y estaba tan o más nervioso que ella. Desde el momento en que Renesmee había desaparecido, Bella no había dicho palabra.

(Flaixback)

Cuando Jasper y Emmett se habían marchado en busca de Alice y Rosalie, Bella había vuelto a la casa con Carlisle y fue al dormitorio de su pequeña, en el que estaba Esme con la niña. Esme las dejó a solas y se fue abrazada a su marido.

- Mamá, que pasa? Donde está todo el mundo? Donde está papá?

- Todos volverán pronto. – dijo Bella, cogiendo a Renesmee en brazos. – Vamos, a la cama.

Bella llevó a Renesmee a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. La pequeña se abrazó a la cintura de su madre y cerró los ojos.

- Mamá…

- Si, pequeña?

- Dime la verdad. Soy pequeña, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas.

- Ya lo se. – suspiró Bella. – volverán todos pronto. – repitió, intentando convencerse a si misma. – Te prometo que en unos días estaremos en casa todos juntos.

- Echo mucho de menos a Jacob. Hace muchos días que no le veo.

- Ya lo se. Pronto le verás a él también.

- Vale. – dijo en pleno bostezo, abrazando con más fuerza a su madre.

- Duérmete.

Renesmee terminó durmiéndose abrazada a su madre, hablando en sueños, como había hecho Bella durante su época humana. Bella se deshizo del abrazo de su hija y salió al salón, donde estaba Carlisle hablando por teléfono. Su voz denotaba preocupación.

- Renesmee estás durmiendo? – dijo Esme, abrazando con dulzura a Bella.

- Si. Hay noticias de Emmet o Jasper?

- Jasper ha desaparecido.

- Él también? Pero que es lo que ha pasado?

PUM!

- Renesmee! – Bella salió corriendo hacia la habitación, donde ya no había nadie.

(Fin Flaixback)

- Encontraremos a Demetri y los demás. Nadie podrá evitar que acabemos con esos cabrones.

.-.-.-.-.

- Ya están aquí. – dijo Cayo, empezando a sonreír, mirando de reojo por la ventana.

Demetri, con Renesmee dormida en sus brazos, y Félix, con Jasper a su lado, aparecieron como de la nada, en el jardín de los Cullen.

A pesar de la situación, Cayo no podía dejar de reír. Con Demetri y Félix cerca, Cayo se sentía mucho más seguro. Alice sujetaba a Alec sin apenas fuerzas, pero Norah apretaba con fuerza el brazo del joven vampiro.

La situación era tensa, pero más se tensó cuando Demetri entró en la casa, solo.

- Vaya, vaya! – exclamó en tono cantarín, al ver la situación. – Como has dejado que te atraparan? – miró a Alec, aun sonriendo. Parecía que le divertía ver al vampiro en una situación difícil. – Va a venir Jane?

- Ella no pinta nada aquí. – masculló Cayo. – esta es nuestra misión. Mi misión.

- Vale, vale. – dijo con los brazos en alto. Se acercó lentamente a Rosalie y acarició su mejilla. – Tú vas a ser para mí.

- No vuelvas a tocarme! –exclamó, con la intención de pegarle, pero Demetri fue más rápido y le sujetó por ambas muñecas. – Suéltame!

- No quiero hacerte daño, pequeña. Pero como no te calmes, te mato ahora mismo. – le dijo al oído. Le soltó las muñecas y la empujó hacia Edward, que la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- Basta de juegos, Demetri. Estamos trabajando. – dijo Cayo, sin moverse en ningún momento de al lado de la ventana. – aquí la única que corre peligro es la niña, por eso están tan quietos los cuatro.

- Ya lo veo, ya. Bueno, el avión llegará en breve. Pronto, los ocho estaréis en Volterra.

- Pero somos diez. – susurró Norah.

- No. Sois ocho. – dijo Demetri, mirando a Rosalie. – Alec, porque no haces algo para que podamos marcharnos ya?

- Si, si.

Alec cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en su poder pero, antes de que surtieran efecto, Edward le cogió del un brazo y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes, mientras que Rosalie saltó sobre Demetri y Norah y Alice fueron hacia Cayo, consiguiendo inmovilizarle.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

En cuestión de segundos, el salón se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Muebles por los aires, paredes derrumbadas… cuando el ambiente al fin se calmó, en el salón ya solo quedaban cinco vampiros.

Cayo estaba en el suelo, con Norah sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Cuando vio la expresión del rostro del Vulturi, Norah se puso a reír. A su lado, había dos montoncitos de piedra, de los que Alice y Rosalie se estaban encargando. Sacaron los restos de los dos vampiros al jardín y pronto una nube de espeso humo penetró por las ventanas de la casa.

- No lo mates. – dijo Edward, yendo hacia la ventana, esquivando uno de los destrozados sofás que había por el suelo.

Norah tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Cayo, pero calmó su agarre ante la advertencia.

- Edward, tenemos que acabar con él. Sino, no dejará de causar dolor. Este animal no conoce otra cosa.

- No va a hacer daño a nadie. – fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Allí solo había dos personas, aunque podía sentir el olor de ocho más.

Jasper estaba frente a la puerta, con Renesmee abrazada a su cuello, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

- Félix se ha ido. – dijo. "Jacob y los demás han ido a por él." – pensó, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Edward cogió a su hija en brazos y besó su cálida mejilla. Renesmee abrió los ojos y sonrió a su padre.

- Estáis bien. – dijo la pequeña. – quien es ese señor? – preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Cayo, que se resistía al agarre de Norah, pero ella era mucho más fuerte.

- Olvídate de él, cariño. – dijo Edward, besando de nuevo la mejilla de su pequeña. – Jane está aquí. Ella se ocupará de Cayo. – dijo saliendo de la casa. – Encárgate de que no se entere de lo de Alec. – susurró a Jasper. – en el jardín trasero.

Edward salió de la casa y Jane apareció a los pocos segundos. Jasper ya estaba en el jardín, por lo que Jane solo encontró a Norah y Cayo.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dijo cortésmente a Norah. – ya puedes dejármelo a mí. Aro me ha encomendado una misión.

Norah dudó, pero terminó poniéndose en pie. Cayo hizo lo mismo, pero pronto cayó al suelo, reprimiendo los gritos de dolor.

- Aro sabe lo que le hiciste – dijo Jane, mirando fijamente al Vulturi, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. – Y quiere que pagues por ello.

- Yo… yo no he hecho… nada.

- Claro que si. y quiere que sepas que nunca te va a perdonar lo que le hiciste a Norah.

Cayo alzó la vista, empezando a gritar por el insistente dolor, y miró a Norah, que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Ha sido ella. – más gritos y convulsiones. – ha engañado a Aro.

- Nadie engaña a mi maestro. – dijo, mirando ahora con odio a Cayo. – También quiere que te de un último mensaje.

- Cual? – dijo Norah, sin poder contenerse.

- Ven. – dijo mirando a la chica.

Norah se acercó y cogió a Cayo, arrodillándole en el suelo. Le sujetó los brazos con fuerzas a la espalda y miró a Jane, que se acercó a ellos y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del vampiro, que la miraba aterrado, viendo como, después de tantos siglos, su vida estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

- Yo nunca le he hecho nada a esta mujer.

- Cuéntaselo a quien le interese. – dijo Norah, mirando a Jane. – Hazlo ya o lo hago yo.

- Adiós, maestro. – Jane, con un rápido movimiento, terminó con la cabeza de Cayo en sus manos, mientras que Norah tiró de sus brazos y también los separó del cuerpo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, no es exactamente lo que tenía escrito, pero como no lo he encontrado, he tenido que improvisar.**

**Como ya dije antes, ya solo queda un capítulo. **

**De nuevo, siento haber tardado taaaaaanto. **


End file.
